


His Best Kept Secret

by pasdesujet



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdesujet/pseuds/pasdesujet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reflections of Howard Moon, permanent second fiddle. Implied one-sided Howince. One-shot, originally posted on FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Kept Secret

I'm used to playing second fiddle, no matter how much it can sometimes hurt to do so. I'm used to listening to his tales of conquest from his nights on the town - occasions that I'm frequently invited to but almost always decline. It would break me if I had to sit there and watch all the girls - and at least half of the men - come over and attempt to chat him up. On the few occasions that I have been around, I spend the whole time watching him.

He enjoys the flirting and the attention, and thinks nothing of a quick kiss on the cheek. He'll hold someone's hand or cuddle up to them simply because that's what he does. He never has and never will shy away from making people feel like they're wanted, which I suppose is one of the reasons I find him so fascinating. He's never afraid to compliment someone or make them feel good about themselves -and I think that's because he tries to have a 'treat people how you'd like to be treated' mentality.

You wouldn't think it if you didn't know him well, but Vince Noir is actually incredibly insecure.

I've lost count of the amount of times I've sat with him while he's poured his heart out. A childhood full of ridicule and rejection, which he was only saved from when I pulled him out of school to go and work at the Zooniverse. Some people would say that depriving him of those exam results ruined his chances, but if they knew what he was putting up with in those lessons maybe they'd think twice.

The preening and the outlandish clothes are a by-product of the teasing, I think. And like I said before, he doesn't shy away from affection because he's trying to compensate for the lack of it included in the formative years of his life.

I've gone off on a tangent there. This is what happens when I've got Vince on my mind. You know all that cliched stuff about not being able to think straight when the object of your affections is around? Well it's not just when he's in the room. The second anything reminds me of him - be it Gary Numan coming on the radio or someone walking past the window holding a Topshop bag - I find it difficult to think of anything else.


End file.
